


Study Dates

by youvebeengnomed



Series: Winter atla femslash week [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: ATLA Winter Femslash Week 2021, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, F/F, Pining, Study Date, The Love Is Requited They're Just Idiots, all the latin is translated right to my knowledge, call me out on it if it's wrong lmao, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youvebeengnomed/pseuds/youvebeengnomed
Summary: Mai comes to the realization that she has feelings for ty lee that are more than friendly.
Relationships: Mai & Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Winter atla femslash week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138277
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Study Dates

**Author's Note:**

> i really hate the ending of this but i didn't know how to wrap it up so don't ask about it lmao.

mai stared at ty lee across the books, pens, and highlighters sprawled across the library table. she thought about how she got there. someone who made her feel something for once, sitting across from her, pouring over books without a single glance in her direction, like it was nothing. she had offered to help ty lee with her exams in a moment of vulnerability, not thinking she would accept the offer and they would go their separate ways. but alas, ty lee being the naturally outgoing person of course took her up on the offer. and held her to it. so that left mai a week later gazing into ty lee's eyes. they were a really pretty grey-brown color. shit, she was staring. ty lee must think she's a fucking creep at this point with all the blank stares she's been giving her.   
"what'cha thinking about?" ty lee asked, unusually chipper for someone who had been highlighting textbook pages for the past hour or so.   
"oh nothing, i just spaced out, i guess." mai replied as nonchalantly as possible.   
"well, we could always take a break for a bit, we've been at this for a while."  
"gladly," mai replied.   
they decided to go into the hall for some fresh air, as they walked through the hallway they struck up friendly conversation.   
"what kind of language has a special word for 'the angry parrot'! i mean how many ancient romans really used that in day to day life?"   
"apparently enough for it to be a big enough problem to warrant a word for it," mai said, cracking the slightest smile. mai had been helping ty lee study for her latin exams for the past hour or so and in that short time, mai had come to the worst realization. she had feelings for ty lee. romantic ones. she was pining. god, how much more sappy and stupid could she get.   
"we should get back to what we were doing," mai said, in an attempt to ignore her newfound feelings.   
"yeah, you're probably right," ty lee replied.   
they went back into the library to get back to studying. they moved from textbooks to flash cards. as she read the words allowed and waited for ty lee to give her the definitions, she couldn't help but look at her lips. fuck, she was more hopeless than she originally thought.   
"sorry, what did you say, i totally blanked for a second there."  
"lecti non sunt in foro; the beds are not in the market." she responded, not a tinge of annoyance in her voice which surprised mai.   
"yeah, you're right. that's a weird sentence but you translated it right."  
"okay my turn, i'll give you a sentence and you translate it," ty lee said, a giddy smile spreading across her face, "A camera es? Nam quoties intueor te ridere!"  
jesus christ it's like she WANTED mai to catch feelings. "did you just use a cheesy pickup line in latin?"  
"i don't know, you didn't translate it?"  
"fine. 'are you a camera cause i smile every time i see you'. is that better?" she said, not quite embarrassed but still noticeably unhappy with having to say those words.   
"you were right, it's a shitty pick up line," ty lee smiled.   
despite herself mai cracked a smile of her own. they continued on studying, without any more pick up lines.   
"okay, i think it's time for me to go!" ty lee said, "it was really nice seeing you - but i've got errands to run, so maybe next friday, same time?"  
"that sounds great," mai responded. she walked down the busy street, books in hand - to her favorite tea shop in the city. she walked in, the little bell on the door jingled. she walked in and set her stuff on a table near the door. it was an odd time of day so she was the only one in there- save for zuko who was working that day.   
"well how'd your study date go?" he asked, from the counter.   
mai flopped herself into one of the arm chairs, "one; it was not a date, two; it was okay i guess."  
"doesn't sound like it went okay," he said.   
"look, i realized i like her. like her like her."  
"and why do you look so pissed off?"  
"cause who do you know that enjoys developing romantic feelings for someone who probably has no interest in you at all."  
he shrugged. "i wouldn't rule out her having no feelings for you out completely," he said, going back to whatever he was doing at the counter.   
pining was exhausting. she really hadn't felt like this in a long time. the last person she dated was zuko, and god knows that didn't last long. she could only hope that this was a pointless infatuation that didn't go anywhere. she ordered a coffee, "how'd you and sokka get together?" she asked.   
"he asked for my number after coming in here, and asked me out via text a few days later," zuko replied.   
"huh." if only she could be that casual. she drank the rest of her drink in silence. thinking about her and ty lee's relationship. she's gotta have some interest in mai - unless she's just that flirty with everyone and it was just platonic. fuck, she was overthinking it. she thanked zuko for the advice and went out the door. she thought she would have a clearer mind and a better grip on things the next time she and ty lee met up. after all she couldn't get too wrapped up in her own feelings, she did have exams coming up. she was content with that and walked home feeling a bit better than when she arrived.


End file.
